Daily Lessons
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Orochimaru decides that Kabuto is old enough to learn things other than fighting. OroKabu. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Title-**

**Title- Daily Lessons**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I don't own them...**

**A/N: I had his originally done with my OC, but decided to change it to **

**Orochimaru and Kabuto!**

**Chapter 1**

"I have decided that we will be doing something a little different today." Orochimaru said to Kabuto, whom had been begging for some more training lately.

"Really? Like what Orochimaru Sama?" The 14-year old teen asked.

"Well Kabuto, I believe that since you are getting older, I should be teaching you a wide variety of things now, and what I will be teaching you in the next week, will come in handy more often than the fighting techniques you will master, you never know when you will run out of chakra and will need to distract your enemy."

"That would come in handy." Kabuto said, knowing that he couldn't keep fighting forever, that eventually one would run out of chakra.

"Yes, this week, you will be having special training. So why don't you take your pouch off and come over here?" The medic nodded, causing his silver hair bounce slightly in its ponytail. He took off his pouch and dropped it onto the floor before he cautiously walked towards the Sannin. Orochimaru immediately swiped the medics feet out from under him, causing the medic to fall forward, only to catch the teen at the last second, bringing Orochimaru down as well, but breaking Kabuto's fall. It took the medic a while to realize that his master was lying on the ground as well, and he was lying on top of him. Kabuto gasped as the Sannin rolled them over, the medic now pressed between the cold floor, and Orochimaru's warm body.

The medic blushed darkly as pale lips were pressed against his. But they pulled back as quickly as they pushed forward.

"Was that your first kiss?" The Snake Master asked, teasingly.

"Yes..." Kabuto nodded, still blushing softly.

He chuckled as he pressed his lips to the teens once again. 'He's actually being... gentle?' Kabuto thought to himself. He nearly had a heart attack when he felt his smooth tongue glide across his own soft lips. Orochimaru chuckled and gently pressed his tongue through the medics lips and slowly began to explore around his warm cavern. Once he felt the Sannin's tongue glide over his own, Kabuto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his master. Kabuto slowly and cautiously moved his tongue into Orochimaru's mouth. Pale lips curved into a smirk as he immediately retreated his tongue and began to suck on Kabuto's. He let out a light moan as he did this. They both gently pulled away for a breath. "Looks like you have passed today's lesson... I will see you in here tomorrow." And with that said, the Sannin vanished in a cloud of smoke. Leaving a very confused Kabuto behind on the floor.

**A/N: How was that? It took me a while to go through and change all of **

**the 'her' to 'him', since this was all originally written for my OC. Will update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daily Lessons**

**Author: OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...**

**A/N: ENJOY~**

Chapter 2

Kabuto walked into the training room the next day, to see something a little out of the ordinary. A box, resting on the floor next to the Snake master, whom was sitting on the floor.

"Come over here and sit down." The Sannin said.

"Yes Orochimaru Sama." The medic said as he walked over to his master and sat down right across from him.

"Today's lesson will come in handy quite often. It can be done alone or with someone else... but I feel it is more fun with someone else. Today we will be learning about the act of self-pleasuring." Kabuto nodded and the Sannin smiled. "But first... strip down."

"Excuse me?" Kabuto asked, knowing he must have misheard Orochimaru.

"Take off your pants." The Sannin explained.

"Yes my lord." The medic said as he nodded and stood back up, he pulled off his shoes before sliding his purple pants off, he hesitated once he realized he would be completely exposed to the Sannin.

"And your boxers," Orochimaru said, "it's nothing I haven't seen before." Kabuto blushed and nodded before letting his black boxers fall to the floor. "Now touch yourself."

"How?" Kabuto asked, nervous and embarrassed enough that he was completely naked in front of his Master.

"I will gladly show you." The Sannin chuckled. He grabbed Kabuto by the waist and pulled him down into his lap. Orochimaru slowly stroked his inner thighs, then slowly rubbed upward and gently began to rub the teens sac. Kabuto moaned gently, never having done this before. Orochimaru smiled slightly as he ran his hand up Kabuto's hardening length. "What do we have here? Is this for me?" The Sannin asked teasingly as he held the teens length and ran his thumb over the slit. He arched his back and gasped loudly at his Masters actions.

"Orochimaru Sama." He whispered, lost in sheer pleasure.

"Don't worry Kabuto... this is nothing compared to what I will be doing to you."

'He can make it feel better than this?!' Kabuto screamed in his mind. The Otokage began to slowly pump the medics fully-hard member.

"O-Orochi...maru S-Sama..." Kabuto moaned out as the Sannin began to pump the teens cock faster. The medics eyes were closed now as he couldn't find the strength to keep them open any longer, long moans erupted from his throat as Orochimaru began to move his hand faster, squeezing his sac with his other pale hand. "I-It feels wei..rd..." He gasped as he began to feel heat pool in his lower abdomen.

"Don't worry Kabuto, it will feel amazing." Orochimaru assured him as he ran his thumb over the slit once again, drawing another lengthy moan from the teen.

"A-Ahhhhh!" Kabuto cried out as his back arched once more and he shot his seed onto the floor. The teen rested back against the Sannin, his body glimmered with sweat, his breaths coming out as short strangled pants. Once he caught his breath he looked up at Orochimaru. "W-What was that?" he asked. "It felt incredible." He smiled.

"That was an orgasm." The Sannin said. "And it appears that was your first one." Orochimaru chuckled.

"It felt good." Kabuto smiled.

"I'm sure it did." He said as he grabbed Kabuto's clothes with one hand, and wrapped his other arm around the teen before he teleported them to Kabuto's bedroom. He lied the now-sleeping teen in his bed and covered him up with the covers. "You will be having plenty of those this week." Orochimaru chuckled as he left, closing the door to Kabuto's bedroom behind him.

**A/N: How was that? Reviews please!**


End file.
